un nuevo sentimiento
by Berths05
Summary: El padre de Rainbow Dash ha muerto, y para superarlo necesitara la ayuda de sus amigas y... de alguien muy especial. Fic echo entre Twi y pazitaa714.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo sentimiento

Oliss, aquí les traigo otro fic, este es compartido entre pazitaa714, esperamos que les guste.

_My Little Pony no nos pertenece, nosotras solo intentamos entretener._

***sábado- 13:30 AM***

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad de Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Strikes (padre de Rainbow) estaba volviendo de trabajar en la tienda de chucherías (andando).

Estaba cruzando la calle cuando vino un coche muy rápido que no pudo frenar, se lo llevo por delante.

***casa de Rainbow Dash***

Rainbow Dash estaba tumbada en un sillón en su casa mirando la TV. De repente le suena el móvil, contesta:

-si?- dice ella

-es usted la señorita Rainbow Dash?- pregunto una voz de mujer

-si, por?

-su padre está ingresado muy grave en el hospital de cloudsdale, ha tenido un accidente, por lo que sabemos usted es la familiar más cercana, su hija.

-queee! Ahora mismo voy!

Dicho eso cogió la chaqueta y salió corriendo de su casa. Como no tenia coche, tuvo que ir corriendo, era 1 hora.

Ya llevaba cosa de 15 minutos corriendo, iba sollozando y con los ojos medio cerrados. Sin saber cómo se choco y se cayó. Mira que ha pasado, se había chocado con un chico. Empieza a llorar más fuerte y el chico le pregunta:

-que te pasa?

-nada- dice ella muy bruscamente

-sí que te pasa algo, porque lloras?

-mi padre está en el hospital. Por cierto, que hago ablando contigo, si ni siquiera te conozco.

\- me llamo Soarin ¿y tú?

-yo soy Rainbow Dash.

-bonito nombre, por cierto, en que hospital está tu padre?

-en el de Cloudsdale.

-y piensas ir andando?

-corriendo.

-quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

-de acuerdo… vamos, vamos!

-tardaremos como 20 minutos, más o menos.

-no podemos tardar tanto!

-no te quejes, andando hubieras tardado más.

-es una emergencia, abras de ir más rápido!

-iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Dicho eso se dirigieron hacia el coche, se montan y Soarin arranca. Al final tardaron 15 minutos. Cuando llegaron, Rainbow salió y entro corriendo al hospital.

-disculpe, sabe donde está ingresado Rainbow Strike?- pregunto Rainbow a la recepcionista

La recepcionista se pone a buscar ese nombre en el ordenador

-mm… Rainbow Strike… eee, puede esperar un momentito?- dijo esta algo nerviosa

-mi padre está bien?- pregunto Rainbow alarmada

\- eee… claro…

Dicho esto la recepcionista coge el teléfono y empieza a hablar flojito. Soarin entra al hospital, ve a Rainbow muy nerviosa se acerca a ella:

-tu padre está bien?

-no lo sé- dijo ella empezando a sollozar

-shh, tranquila, seguro que estará bien.

\- y porque no me quieren decir dónde está su habitación?

En ese momento llego un señor que por tal y como iba vestido supusieron que era el doctor.

-yo soy Red Blood, el doctor de tu padre- le dijo el doctor a Rainbow

-como esta mi padre?

-antes de nada, que sepas que hemos hecho todo lo posible

-que quieres decir?- dijo ella

-acompáñame, por favor.

El doctor la llevo hacia una sala donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido

-papa!- dijo Rainbow lanzándose a sus brazos llorando como nunca

-lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada, estaba demasiado grave.

Rainbow Dash salió corriendo de la sala gritando que no lo quería ver así. Soarin, preocupado, salió tras ella y la abrazo para que llorara sobre su hombro

Y aquí se acaba el prologo de un nuevo sentimiento. Esperamos que les guste y cualquier critico o algo no dudéis en dejar review


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de uns (un nuevo sentimiento). Esperamos que les guste.

Fic compartido entre Twi y pazitaa714.

My Little pony pertenece a hasbro, solo intentamos entretener.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya habían pasado unos días, sus amigas la iban a visitar cada tarde, pero el que estaba en su casa a todas horas para cuidarla era Soarin. En ese tiempo se habían hecho muy amigos. Ese día, Soarin estaba preparando un chocolate, cuando Rainbow Dash entra en la cocina en pijama tapada con una manta.

\- Porque haces todo esto?- dijo ella

\- El que?- dijo el dándole la taza de chocolate

-Ya sabes, ayudarme con todo, casi ni nos conocemos.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su chocolate

\- Sé cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a mis padres y nadie me ayudo a superarlo, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Por?

\- Por lo de tus padres.

\- Tranquila, ya está superado.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta y Rainbow dash va a abrir. Cuando abre le saltan muchas serpentinas en la cara, como no, era Pinkie Pie, que consiguió sacarle una gran sonrisa

\- Chicas!- dijo Rainbow abrazándolas

\- Estoo… ya sé que estas pasando por un mal momento, pero al menos podrías usar un pijama bonito.- dijo Rarity entrando todas en casa de Rainbow Dash

\- Rarity, por favor, no tienes nada que decirle?- dijo twilight

\- Si, tienes suerte de que he empezado una nueva línea de pijamas, te voy a coser uno.

\- Déjalo.- dijo twilight suspirando

\- A mi no me parece tan feo.- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja

\- Porque estamos hablando de pijamas?- pregunto Applejack, la cual no había hablado hasta ahora

\- No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos

\- Nunca entenderé a las chicas.- dijo un confundido Soarin

\- Yo tampoco.- dijo Applejack

\- Eres una chica.- dijo el confundido

\- Y qué?- dijo ella dejando aun mas confundido a Soarin

\- Tengo una super-duper idea.- dijo Pinkie dando palmaditas

_\- Por Celestia, que está tramando.-_ pensó Applejack

\- Y cuál es esa super-duper idea?- pregunto Fluttershy

\- Vamos a la playa!

\- De acuerdo, pero solo si Rainbow está en condiciones.- dijo twilight

\- Si, si, claro, vamos, me iría bien salir un poco de casa.- dijo Rainbow

\- Pues está decidido, vamos los 8 a la playa.- dijo twilight

\- Los 8? Si solo sois 6.- dijo Soarin

\- tú y Spike, claro.- dijo Twilight

\- Yo? Ho No no no no, y quien es Spike?- dijo el

\- El hermanito de Twilight y… tú no te escaqueas ni de coña.- dijo la peli arcoíris

\- Vamos a prepararnos los biquinis y bañadores.- dijo Fluttershy

\- Tengo que enseñaros mi súper biquini nuevo!- dijo Rarity

\- Sí, claro.- dijo Applejack empujándola hacia la puerta

Entonces todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse excepto Soarin, que se quedo un rato más.

\- Te saco el bikini?- dijo Soarin

\- Si tú quieres…

\- Donde esta?- dijo el subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rainbow

\- En el segundo cajón a la izquierda.- dijo ella gritando

Soarin abre el cajón y se queda todo colorado.

\- O ese era el cajón de la ropa interior?- dijo ella algo dudosa

\- Podrías haberlo dicho antes, no?

\- Lo siento, tercer cajón a la izquierda.

Soarin bajo las escaleras con el biquini en la mano, se lo da a Rainbow y se va hacia su casa a buscar su bañador.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y aquí se termina el segundo cap, espero que les guste y recordad, reviews.

(No pude evitar poner lo de la ropa interior jajjaj)

PD: muy pronto los biquinis dibujados en mi da

Twi


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi, aquí les traigo el 3r cap de UNS. Esperamos que les guste.

Ya estaban todos en casa de Rainbow listos para irse a la playa.

\- Estoy nerviemocionada! - dijo pinkie dando saltitos de nerviemocion

-Por... Que? - dijo twilight dudosa de preguntar

-Porque vamos a la playa!

-Nunca has ido a la playa? - dijo fluttershy

-He ido muchas veces, tontita.

Sin darse cuenta ya llegaron a la playa y como no, las chicas se quedaron mirando embobadas a Soarin y acto reflejo, Rainbow lo cojio de la mano y se acerco mucho a el.

RAINBOW POV

Ni de coña me van a quitar a mi hombre.

Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?

Estoy diciendo que Soarin esta super bueno.

Pero que me esta pasando! Desde que murió mi padre tengo pensamientos extraños, por ejemplo, antes no me preocupaba como me viera la gente, ahora me preocupo de que Soarin me vea sexy, me estoy volviendo loca, un día, incluso me vinieron ganas de maquillarme, pintarme las uñas y depilarme para verme guapa. Me parece que es porque mi padre siempre quiso que fuera una chica femenina y no una marinada, però, malditas hormonas, tenían que atacar justo ahora.

Mierda, me estoy poniendo colorada.

SOARIN POV

Dios mio, me está volviendo loco, todas las chicas de la playa se pusieron a mirarme y, Rainbow, me cojio de la mano y se acercó a mi! Encima, con el biquini que lleva me esta poniendo caliente.

Pero Soarin, que estas pensando?

Estoy pensando que Rainbow esta buenísima con ese bikini que lleva.

Callate de una maldita vez tonto, solo es tu amiga.

Dios mio, se está sonrojado.

No hables Soarin, no hables.

\- Te he dicho que estas preciosa cuando te sonrojar. - dije yo en un tonto tono seductor. Dios mio Soarin, porque has dicho eso? Se ha quedado con una cara como de WTF! Aun así está preciosa.

RARITY POV

La madre. Soarin esta ligando con Rainbow! Para ser sincera, hacen buena pareja, seguro que acabarán juntos.

FIN RARITY POV

Por otro lado estaban applejack, twilight y fluttershy ablando de que habían escuchado rumores por la ciudad de que la presidenta Celestia había encontrado novio de una vez por todas, a sus 55 años, era un tipo raro llamado Discord (lo dejo a vuestra imaginación).

Pinkie Pie se había ido con Rainbow dash a preparar algunas bromas para hacerlas a los chicos.

\- Tenemos que preparar la mejor broma de la historia- dijo Pinkie

\- Estas dudando de mi? Soy la mejor en esto- dijo Rainbow señalándose con el pulgar

Y dicho eso se pusieron a preparar la mejor broma de la historia de las bromas.

Por otro lado Soarin y Spike se pusieron a poner las toallas y el parasol. Pinkie y Rainbow ya habían preparado su broma cuando las demás se acercaron:

\- Chicas, que habíais? - pregunto fluttershy

\- Nadaa… - dijo pinkie muy falsamente

\- Amm... De acuerdo... Vamos a bañarnos? - dijo Applejack

\- Oki doki loki-(quien lo adivine sale en un cap dentro de poco)

Se quitaron la poca ropa que llevaban y se quedaron en biquini, se metieron en el agua y se pusieron a jugar. Al cabo de un rato se unieron Soarin y Spike. Nomas entrar, Soarin, se quedó babeando al ver a Rainbow toda mojada.

Ella lo vio y se acercó probocativamente hacia Soarin, se acercó tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Hi, hi, hi! Aquí se acaba el cap.

Quien adivine quien dice "Oki doki loki"(el primero) sale en un cap, no sé si en el siguiente o en el pròximo, pero sale.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sin mas que decir,

Se despide,

Twi


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi!

Ya sé que he tardado bastante en subir, lo siento, pero es que no he tenido tiempo con el insti y todo.

el que sale en este capitulo y que fue el primero en decirme que oki doki loki lo decia _**pinkie**_ fue Gunsmith-6798 que saldra con su oc gusmith.  


.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Soarin quiso aprovechar para darle un "pico", pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Rainbow se desvió hacia su oreja y le dijo susurrando:

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Y dicho eso se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas

\- Que ha pasado?- murmuró para sí mismo Soarin

Lo dejo correr y salió fuera del agua para ir a jugar al vóleibol con Spike.

Cuando salieron del agua, las chicas, Applejack y Rainbow se unieron a los chicos, Applejack con Spike y Rainbow con Soarin.

El equipo de Rainbow y Soarin iba ganando 4-2:

\- No lo haces nada mal para ser una chica- dijo Soarin, con lo que Rainbow se puso muy colorada.

\- Aish, pues tu para ser un chico podrías hacerlo mejor ;)

\- Tsss calla!

\- Jajajja, vamos a continuar. Tengo una idea: si anoto punto, me invitas a algo y si tú anotas punta, te invito yo.

\- Acepto, ya puedes ir preparando la cartera.

\- Lo tienes claro

Los dos terminaron anotando punto, así que los dos tenían que invitar. Soarin pidió una malteada de chocolate y Rainbow dash un gyntonic.

\- Un gyntonic con solo 15 años?

\- Tengo 17!

\- Ouch, cagada

\- Aquí tienen su malteada y su gyntonic- dijo el trabajador del chiringuito- la malteada son 2€ y el gyntonic 5€

\- Muchas gracias- dijeron al unisono, pagando

En ese momento llego Pinkie de la nada

\- Gusmith?- dijo ella

\- Pinkie?- dijo el trabajador

\- Os conocéis?- dijo Rainbow interrumpiendo

\- Claro que sí!- dijo Pinkie- El es mi primitowokowoko :P

\- Y ella es mi primitawikawika- dijo Gusmith, piel oscura y cabello negro y rojo- hacia 2 años que no la veía

\- Oye, quieres venir con nosotros a jugar? Puedes traer a tu amigo, ese que me cae tan bien, como se llamaba?

\- Cheese Sandwech?

\- Si, ese mismo

\- Claro, ahora mismo terminamos los dos nuestro turno y estoy seguro que te encantara verte

\- Nos han dejado de lado…- dijo Rainbow susurrando hacia Soarin

\- Ya, pero que se le va a hacer, son primos- le responde el en el mismo tono de voz

Esperaron a que Gusmith y Cheese terminaran su turno y se dirigieron a la playa.

\- Pero bueno, porqué habéis tardado tanto?- grito Twilight, pero se calló al momento al ver a los dos acoplados- a ti te conozco- dijo señalando a cheese- pero, tu quien eres?- dijo señalando a gusmith

\- Soy el primo buenorro de Pinkie, encantado!- dijo el estrechándole la mano y haciéndola subir y bajar a 100 por segundo

\- Definitivamente sois de la misma familia.

\- Y los demás?- pregunto Soarin

\- tumbados en las toallas

\- Pinkie! Ven para aquí!- gritó Rainbow- Y los demás os podéis ir, gracias.

\- Que quieres?- pregunto la peli rosa

\- Es la hora

\- Oki doki loki!

Dicho esto las dos se fueron a esconder detrás del chiringuito donde tenían todo preparado.

(…)

Podemos ver en una playa a un grupo de jóvenes conversando entre ellos en unas toallas.

\- Oye soar- dijo gusmith- no crees que Rainbow está súper híper mega buena?

\- Sii…- respondió el mirando al horizonte

\- Crees que está interesada en mi?

\- Noo…- sigue mirando al horizonte

\- En que estas pensando ahora?

\- En como conquistar el corazón de Rainbow…

-QUE?!- dijo una voz- AUU!

\- Rainbow? –dijo Soarin girándose hacia atrás

\- Si idiota, quien sino?-dijo ella enojada- que es eso de que quieres conquistar mi corazón?

\- Eee, no es nada jeje, no te preocupes jjajjaj- dijo él con nerviosismo

\- haremos como si no hubiera escuchado nada, okay?

\- O..Okay- murmuro temeroso- OH DIOS MIO! QUE TE PASO EN EL PIE!

-se me cayó un cubo.

\- vamos a ver esta herida- dijo mientras se levantaba para curarla

_Por otro lado- con Pinkie cantando y echando globos_

\- CON EL BUM BUM DE MI CORASON! ₀l _**(N/A: es una nota musical, lo sé, es muy fea)**_

Rarity empapada.

\- TIKI TIKI BUM BA TIKI TIKI BUM! TIKI TIKI BUM BA MOLA MOGOLLON! ₀l

Applejack empapada

\- SOMOS LOS CONGUITOS, Y ESTAMOS REDONDITOS! ₀l

Fluttershy empapada

-TENGO UN PAN DE HIGO REVANADOOO! ₀l

Twilight empapada.

-THE MUSS! THE MUSS! ₀l

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Las canciones que canta Pinkie es de una canción rara que me invente con mi amiga (mojon17 TKM) por favor no las copiéis.

Se despide,

Twi


	5. Chapter 5

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Hi! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de un nuevo sentimiento.

Espero que lo disfruten

Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de rainbow.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Nos encontrábamos en la caseta de la cruz roja, habíamos tenido un pequeño incidente con un cubo lleno de globos de agua que decidió aterrizar en mi pie.

No sé si alegrarme o enfadarme, pues, el enfermero está buenísimo. Pero me parece que me enfadaré, tampoco es miss universo y me he hecho daño, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Me pondrán una pomada y he de intentar reposar, digo intentar porque no creo que lo consiga.

\- Chicos, y si esta noche hacemos algo?- pregunté yo

\- Como qué?- Soarin me respondió con otra pregunta?!

\- He oído que esta noche hay una fiesta en Moonlight- propuso Rarity

\- La discoteca?- pregunto Fluttershy

\- Sí

Acordamos que esa noche iríamos a Moonlight y luego nos iríamos a dormir todos a un albergue.

POR LA NOCHE

Ojala pudiera decir que salimos todos ilesos, pero no puedo. Estamos todos borrachos, incluso Fluttershy.

Soarin ha intentado besarme varias veces, pero mi pie ya se ha encargado de aterrizar en su entrepierna para darle su merecido.

Ahora nos dirigimos al albergue "Madre de las Nieves". Hemos cogido un taxi, sino nos hubiéramos estrellado antes de contar hasta tres.

Llegamos. Era un sitio muy bonito, con grandes patios y campos para jugar al futbol. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano, mañana tendríamos una resaca del copón.

EN LA MAÑANA

Digamos que no me desperté de la mejor manera, prácticamente me tiraron del colchón. Sí, Pinkie y Soarin me tiraron del colchón, que agradable. Aunque todo tiene su recompensa, hemos ido a gastarles bromas a los demás.

La primera fue Twilight, solo le tuvimos que gritar que había un examen muy importante para hoy y ni siquiera había estudiado, ajjajaj deberíais haber visto su cara ajjaj.

Luego vino Rarity, le pusimos un calcetín sucio y maloliente en la cara y se despertó de golpe, digamos que ha desaparecido, se ha metido en el cuarto de baño y hasta ahora no da señales de vida.

Applejack costó un poco más de despertar, le pusimos un ratón en su cama, pobre ratón, se pasó media hora mordiendo y no consiguió nada. Al final le dimos una bofetada con la que se despertó.

La última en despertar fue Fluttershy, le pusimos el despertador del móvil, y encima de este una trampa de ratones. Cuando sonó, Flutter llevo su mano hacia el móvil para parar el molesto ruido, lamentablemente se pilló la mano. Nunca la había oído gritar tanto.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar. Había galletas, cruasanes, tortitas, bocadillos y miles de cosas más.

Yum! Me comí unas tortitas con Nutella deliciosas! Luego las quemo…

Salimos a fuera y Pinkie, Soarin, Applejack y yo nos pusimos a jugar al futbol.

Con Pinkie en mi equipo la victoria estaba asegurada.

Nos pusimos a jugar. Cuando quedaban solo 20 segundos íbamos empatados 2-2.

Pinkie le quito la pelota a Applejack y me la paso a mí, yo se la volví a pasar y ella me la devolvió.

Estaba corriendo hacia la portería del equipo contrario cuando Soarin se puso en medio.

MIER**! Lo intenté esquivar, pero no pude.

Chocamos. Me caí encima de él. Y en una postura no muy agradable, que digamos. Se me helo la sangre.

Por suerte Pinkie fue más rápida que Applejack y marcó el gol antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Yo aún estaba encima de Soarin. Me separé de golpe.

\- Pero que crees que haces!- le grité en toda la cara

Solo me faltaba a un pervertido dentro de mi burbuja de espacio personal. Es que no sabe lo que es?

Ya estamos volviendo. Después del pequeño incidente jugando al futbol no le he vuelta a dirigir la palabra.

Cuando vuelva a casa ya hablare con él, le quiero contar una cosa muy importante para mí.

EN CASA DE DASH

\- Oye Soar, te puedo contar una cosa que solo sabe mi familia?

\- C… claro, cuenta

\- Sabes como murió mi padre

\- Si

\- Pero no como perdí a mi madre

\- Como? Oye Rainbow, si no quieres contarlo, no hace falta…

\- Sí, necesito desahogarme con alguien.

\- O… okay?- dijo inseguro de sus palabras. Que se cree? Que lo voy a matar?

\- Mi madre no murió. La secuestraron.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Tada! Aquí está el nuevo cap ^^ estuve 3 días para escribirlo, así que, no los obligo, pero por favor dejen un review. Me animan para seguir escribiendo, y en el anterior capitulo estuve algo decepcionada, solo 2 :'(

Espero haberlos dejado con la intriga sobre la madre de Rainbow, y ya vieron que este cap fue diferente, narrado desde el punto de vista de Rainbow :P

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad.

Se despide,

Twi


	6. Chapter 6

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Hi! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de uns.

Dentro de poco subiré el tráiler a YouTube. A los que lo quieran ver dejare el link en mi perfil.

Quise esperar un poco en subir el cap para tenerlo para fin de año. Feliz navidad!

Ya que estamos por fechas navideñas el cap es narrado desde el punto de vista de Soarin.

_**My Little pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust, nosotras solo intentamos entretener.**_

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

\- Mi madre no murió. La secuestraron.

No será… no, no puede ser. Si fuera ella ya debería haber vuelto a casa.

\- Lo siento Rainbow, yo…

\- No pasa nada… tu no la secuestraste- susurra mirando al suelo. Suelta una pequeña risita, pero esta no llega a sus ojos. Parece que está a punto de llorar.- Nunca la volvimos a ver

Me acerque a ella y la abracé. Está pasando por un mal momento. Que ella no lo aparente por fuera no significa que por dentro tenga un dolor ardiente.

\- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.- me dice ella.

Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos a los ojos. Lentamente nos íbamos acercando. Estábamos a tan solo unos centímetros cuando...

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Awesome as I want to be!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Awesome as I want to be!_

_First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

_Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune_

_There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

_Yeah, I'm awesome!_

_Take caution!_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I want to be!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm awesome!_

_Take cau…_

Y descuelga el móvil. Que oportuno…

\- si… si… okay… cuándo?... de acuerdo, el 23 del 8 en mi casa… ok… si, si, yo también te quiero… un beso, adiós.

Y cuelga.

\- Quien era?

\- Mi novio

\- Quedequeee?!

\- Es broma tonto, era mi tía Geometry Dash **(N/A: como el juego XD)**

\- Y vendrá dentro de un mes…

\- Exacto

Tengo ganas de conocer a la tía de Dash y saber un poco de sus orígenes.

_-AL CABO DE UNA SEMANA (2 DE AGOSTO)-_

\- y… dentro de tres días es el cumple de Rainbow…- dije yo. Estoy con las amigas de Rainbow, que han venido a visitarla y ella está tomándose un baño.

\- no solo su cumple, es su CUMPLEANIVERSARIO!- dijo Pinkie. Applejack tuvo que taparle la boca ya que si nos escucha la del cumplenives… como se diga, estamos perdidos

\- Hemos tenido la idea de alquilar un local por una noche y hacerle la fiesta allí- dijo la celebrito, sin ofender

\- No quiero recriminarte nada, pero… ha sido mi idea… - dijo Flutter

\- Yo le hare un vestido monísimo para ese día y me da igual si no se lo quiere poner, se lo pondrá aunque sea a la fuerza.- Dijo Rarity golpeando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda

\- OH! OH! YO LE ORGANIZARE UNA SUPER FIESTA CON UN SUPER DJ, tengo que ir llamando a Vinly…- se perdió ella sola por la casa hablando…

\- Yo le regalare el nuevo libro de Daring Doo- ya estamos con los libros…

\- Y yo unas bambas nuevas, que si vierais las que tiene ahora… si no os molesta, claro, porque si no…- sigo pensando que es demasiado amable

\- pues yo vi una tienda donde se pueden personalizar accesorios, le hare uno- dije yo, la tienda es de mi familia, así que no me saldrá muy caro

_-AL CABO DE 3 DIAS (5 DE AGOSTO)-_

Ya tengo el regalo de Rainbow. Es un pin con forma de rayo y sus iniciales en grandey un pañuelo con líneas multicolores para que use como diadema **(Próximamente en mi da)**

Hemos alquilado un local enfrente de la playa, todo a escondidas de Dash.

Rarity le ha hecho un vestido muy bonito. Es un palabra de honor azul cielo, con largada hasta la mitad del muslo y un cinturón negro bajo los pechos, de una tela parecida a gasa. Espero que se lo ponga.

Las chicas están en casa de la cumpleañera inventándose excusas para que se ponga el vestido y que vaya al local.

Yo por mi parte estoy en mi casa arreglándome. Me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa azul. Me pongo un poco de mi colonia _Hugo Blood _**(N/A: lo pilláis? Hugo Boss jajjaj XD okno) **miro si tengo suficiente, me pongo un poco más y me miro al espejo. Dicen que siempre llego el último por estarme mirando al espejo.

_-45 MINUTOS DESPUES-_

Estamos todos, menos Fluttershy y Rainbow, escondidos por el local.

Entran, se encienden las luces y salimos todos de nuestro escondite gritando "FELIZIDADES RAINBOW DASH". Por poco le da un infarto. Increíblemente se ha puesto el vestido.

\- Chi… chicos! Vaa… ya lo sabía… yo… ahahah- habéis escuchado esa risa tonta viniendo de Rainbow!? De Rainbow!?

Es una noche increíble! La música de DJ-pon 3 es brutal! Menudo banquete que han organizado! ESA COSA DE ALLÍ ES PIE DE MANZANA! NYAM!

Ya le hemos dado los regalos. Lo que más le ha gustado han sido las bambas que le ha comprado Flutter.

Pinkie ha tenido la super-duper idea (según ella) de bañarnos en el mar. Y todas están de acuerdo. Espera, que están haciendo? Se están quedando en ropa interior!

\- No os podéis bañar con ropa, si no traéis los bikinis?- pregunto yo a Rarity

\- NI HABLAR! Y DEJAR QUE LA ROPA SE ENSUCIE POR EL AGUA SALADA?! NUNCA!- que buena respuesta…

Mis pantalones por suerte sí que se pueden mojar.

Nos estuvimos bañando bajo la luna y las estrellas que iluminan el cielo de la noche **(N/A: parece poético XD)** se hizo tarde, así que decidimos volver a casa.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Tada! Les gusto? Ya sé que no pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero no tengo NADA de inspiración!

He tenido una idea, pero necesito que me digan si lo hago o si no.

Para estas fechas navideñas, más o menos por los reyes magos, subir el prólogo de una historia de soarindash. Tengo muchas ideas preparadas para futuros fics. O por otro lado traducir el songfic que escribí en catalán.

Díganme que prefieren ^^

_Fic compartido con pazhitaa714_

Se despide,

Twi

Feliz año nuevo!


	7. Chapter 7

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Oliss! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic.

Es un especial. Por qué? Porque mi amiga Paula tuvo un presentimiento (te lo dedico a ti, guapa)

**My Little pony no nos pertenece, solo intentamos entretener.**

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Firefly POV

Dentro de unos días es navidad. En casa ya están poniendo el árbol y yo estoy comprando las últimas cosas para hacer el pollo y demás.

Entro en el supermercado y miro la lista de la compra:

_**LISTA DE LA COMPRA**_

_-pollo de payés_

_-piñones_

_-manzanas_

_-ciruelas_

_-galets_

_-caviar_

_-salmón ahumado_

_-olivas_

_-patatas fritas_

_-piña_

_-caramelo liquido_

_-crema catalana_

Compro las olivas, las patatas y el caviar, y me dirijo a la siguiente tienda.

Todo ocurre muy rápido.

Hace un momento estaba por la calle dirigiéndome a la siguiente tienda y ahora estoy en un callejón oscuro con unos hombres cogiéndome de las manos y tapándome la boca con sus asquerosas manos.

Tengo mucho miedo.

No sé qué pasa.

Todo se vuelve negro.

(…)

\- y mama? Por qué no vuelve?

\- no lo sé, cariño- dice Rainbow Strikes- porque no comes un poquito?

\- hasta que no llegue mama, no

\- es tarde, Rainbow, si no comes luego tendrás mucha hambre y no podrás comer.

La pequeña Rainbow, que ahora mismo tiene 13 años, termino comiendo un bocadillo neguitosa porque su madre no había vuelto.

(…)

Me despierto.

Estoy en un lugar pequeño.

Prácticamente no entra luz, solo la de una pequeña ventana que hay en la parte alta de la pared.

No estoy sola.

Hay alguien en la otra punta del cuarto.

Creo que es una mujer.

Está dormida o inconsciente.

No parece una de los que me han secuestrado.

Porque me han secuestrado.

Estoy asustada.

No sé qué me han hecho ni que me harán.

Me acero más a la mujer.

Debe de tener más o menos mi edad.

Tiene el pelo color violeta.

De repente, abre los ojos.

Yo me sobresalto por el susto.

Parece asustada.

Está temblando, no sé si es por el miedo o por el frio que hay.

\- no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada.- le digo yo

Parece tranquilizarse un poco.

Esta desorientada.

Apenas puede respirar.

Cierra los ojos, creo que está intentando recordar.

\- nos han secuestrado- empieza a hablar- son los de la asociación _Mane-iac de maretropolis_

Qué? Le han dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- como sabes tú eso?

\- antes de que me dejaran inconsciente logré ver el logo en uno de sus trajes.

Me la quedo mirando perpleja.

Es un poco rarita, pero me cae bien.

\- cómo te llamas?- le pregunto yo

\- yo soy blue planet

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato, siempre vigilando que nadie nos escuchara. Descubrí que está casada y que tiene un hijo de la edad de Rainbow.

De repente escuchamos un ruido.

Alguien ha abierto la puerta.

Lleva la cara tapada, solo se le ven los ojos.

Es de estatura alta, y, ahora que me fijo, veo que lleva un logo extraño en la parte alta de la camiseta.

Nos deja un plato con algo de comida en mal estado y se va.

Es muy tarde y nos estamos quedando dormidas. No ha vuelto a entrar nadie, y no creo que lo hagan en unas horas.

Se escucha un ruido, pero no viene del mismo sitio de antes, viene de la ventanita.

Miramos que está pasando, parece un niño.

Blue planet se acerca temerosa al vidrio, y cuando lo ve, se pone a llorar.

No lo entiendo.

Ese niño parece querer ayudarnos.

Señala con las manos como se abre la ventana, y nosotras hacemos lo que él dice.

Miro a blue y veo que está muy nerviosa.

No sé si es porque estamos escapando o por el niño.

Yo lo estoy por lo primero.

Conseguimos abrir la ventanita, ahora viene lo difícil. Salir por ese pequeño agujero tan alto.

La primera es blue. Le cojo el pie con las manos y le doy impulso para que suba. Consigue agarrarse al marco y el niño la ayuda a pasar por ahí. Estira las manos para cogerme y subirme. Con mucho esfuerzo lo conseguimos. Entro por el estrecho marco, y lo primero que veo al salir es la preciosa luz de la luna que ilumina las calles de un barrio normal.

Reconozco este barrio, de pequeña venía a hacer patinaje.

No está muy lejos de donde vivo ahora.

Llegamos al inicio de mi calle y me despido de ellos. Se ve que el niño era su hijo, Soarin.

Me voy acercando lentamente a mi casa. Tengo ganas de ver a mi pequeña dashie y a mi marido.

Cando solo me queda cruzar una travesía para llegar, el semáforo se pone en rojo.

Pasan algunos coches, pero al ser tarde no son muchos.

Veo una furgoneta a lo lejos que va muy rápido. Se para de golpe delante de mí y de dentro, salen dos hombres.

Ho no…

Llevan el logo…

Abro mucho los ojos e intento salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no me responden por el miedo.

Me cogen.

Veo un reflejo de que Rainbow strikes esta asomado a la ventana, cuando me ve creo que sale corriendo para ayudarme. Se abre la puerta y veo que viene corriendo hacia…

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Tada! Que les pareció? Díganme su opinión con un bonito review ^^

El logo ya está en mi deviantart (link en mi perfil) y los bañadores también, si los quieren ver…

Sobre el tráiler, alguien sabe cómo se cuelga una presentación de diapositivas de PowerPoint a YouTube? Yo no sé :C

Creen que me explique bien? Díganmelo porfis

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren denle al link de review, al de follow o al de favourites :P

Se despide,

Twi


	8. Chapter 8

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO **

Hi, everypony! Como les va? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic.

Espero que les guste.

**My Little Pony no nos pertenece, solo intentamos entretener. **

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

**17 de agosto **

Rainbow Dash estaba limpiando un poco su casa (?). Entró en la que era la habitación de sus padres.

Estaba quitándole un poco el polvo a la mesita de noche de su madre (lo que ve la suegra jajja) Cuando se entretuvo mirando una foto de los tres cuando ella tenía 6 añicos.

Estaba por sentarse en la cama, cuando se tropieza y se le cae el cuadro al suelo. Por el impacto se rompió el vidrio en mil pedazos, causando que la foto se saliera. Rainbow divisó un sobre de entre los cristales, lo cogió y bajo a la primera planta con él.

Soarin estaba allí, barriendo por debajo del sofá. Levanta la vista y mira a Rainbow, que está mirando el sobre con una cara extrañada.

\- Que es eso? - le pregunta el

\- No lo sé, estaba en un cuadro de la mesita de mi madre

Rainbow rasga todo el borde del sobre y saca su contenido, una pequeña nota.

Mientras que Dash la lee se le van humedecido los ojos hasta que una pequeña lágrima sale del ojo izquierdo. Cuando termina le da un abrazo a Soarin y se queda apoyada en su hombro unos minutos.

\- En la carta, mi padre me cuenta lo que le paso a mi madre. El fue muy fuerte, ya que yo no noté su depresión. Dios mío, tuvo que ver como mataban a mama delante de sus ojos. Esos malditos secuestradores! Le dieron un golpe que la mató de golpe. - mientras lo explica se le quiebra la voz y empieza a llorar más fuerte.

\- _Ostras, pobreta. Debe de ser duro perder a tus padres, necesita salir un poco de casa. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna amiga por aquí, siempre va bien hablar con algún amigo que estuvo a tu lado cuando pierdes a tu ser querida-_ piensa Soarin- Oye, Rainbow, no tienes alguna amiga por aquí de cuando eras pequeña con la que puedas quedar?

\- Bueno, esta Gilda, pero desde el entierro que no hablo con ella.

\- Haz una cosa, queda con ella esta tarde y habláis y hacéis cosas de chicas.

Rainbow llamó a Gilda y quedaron para esa tarde a las 5:00.

Cuando fue la hora, Soarin acompañó a Dash a casa de Gilda . Cuando Soarin se fue, Gilda no tardó en preguntarle a Rainbow:

\- I quien era ese tío?

\- Un amigo que me está ayudando con todo lo de mi padre.

\- Ya ya, seguro

\- Oye! Que no he venido aquí para que me estés preguntando por chicos!

\- Okay, okay. Ya me callo.

\- Te tengo que enseñar una cosa que he encontrado esta mañana limpiando

\- Tú? Limpiando? Te encuentras bien?

\- No interrumpas! Lo que te decía, Mira lo que he encontrado - Rainbow le da el sobre a Gilda para que lo lea, algo triste por la noticia que dice en el interior.

Cuando termina de leerlo le da un abrazo a Rainbow.

-Lo siento, Rainbow. Sé que estás pasando por unos momentos muy duros, y no dudes en pedirme algo si lo necesitas. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Tranquila, ya está algo superado, y para eso ya están las chicas y Soarin. He venido aquí para hablar contigo de... Algo...

Ante esas palabras, Gilda se queda un poco sorprendida. Será que su amiga, la chica más chico del barrio, empezaba a ser más femenina? Gilda esperaba que no, y después de pensar eso, solo supo hacer una cosa:

\- Quieres un té?

\- Y eso a que viene?

\- No lo sé, quieres un té?

\- Deeacuerdo... Si, para lo que te he de contar irá bien, jeje

Cuando el té estuvo hecho, las dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Rainbow, muy nerviosa.

**En otro sitio**

\- Vamos, tío! Necesitas distraerte un rato de esa chica! Vamos a una fiesta!

\- Ni de coña, no puedo ir a una fiesta mientras Rainbow Dash está pasando por lo que está pasando.

\- No puedes hacerte dependiente de esa chica! Tú también tienes tu vida! O es que acaso estas coladito por ella?

\- No! Además, tú que sabrás, tú no tienes novia!

\- Y tu si?

\- No!

\- Pues entonces no te hará ningún daño ir de fiesta.

\- Flash Sentry, ya te he dicho que no voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta!

**Con Rainbow y Gilda**

\- Estoo... como decirlo

\- Te gusta el chico mono de pelo azul que te ha traído- dice Gilda de sopetón

\- Eh? Tanto se nota?

\- Si

\- Jolín

\- Y él lo sabe?

\- QUE?! NO! Tú estás loca!?

\- No, porque no se lo dices?

\- No! Que va a decir él? sabes que yo nunca he tenido novio!

\- Y qué? Mañana empiezan las clases, si no se lo dices ya, se irá con otra.

\- No y punto.

\- De acuerdo...

Y allí se terminó el tema. Siguieron hablando durante rato de otras cosas, hasta que ya fue tarde y Soarin, acompañado de Flash, la fueron a recoger.

\- Adiós, pringada. Hemos de quedar más veces, eh?

\- Claro, tonta. Deww

Soarin deja a Rainbow en su casa y se va.

**Al día siguiente**

Rainbow Dash está en su cama, tan tranquila durmiendo, cuando suena el despertador.

El pobre despertador recibe un gran golpe.

Rainbow se mete en el cuarto de baño y cuando sale se viste con una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo y unos shorts de hacer deporte grises con su cutie marck en un lado.

Desayuna rápidamente cuando escucha un claxon.

\- _Pinkie- _piensa ella, y efectivamente, cuando sale se encuentra con un cotxe todo rosa y decorado con globos y serpentinas en el que Pinkie está dentro.

\- Holiii! - dice la peli-rosa desde el interior.

\- Que hay?

\- No lo see

\- Ah. Vamos ya hacia el insti. Quién crees que será nuestro tutor? Estaremos en la misma clase? Espero que sí.

Cuando llegaron se fueron hacia los tableros donde siempre colgaban las listas.

**1r Batxillerato A:**

\- Pinkie Pie

\- Ishtar Terra

\- Sírius A

\- UY Scuti

\- Pumpkin Muffin

\- Carpe Diem

\- Babilònia

\- Ceres

\- Filèmon

\- Prosérpina

\- Lucky Touch

\- Encant Two

**1r Batxillerato B:**

\- Applejack

\- Loading Life

\- Baby Pio Pio

\- Jumpers Kétchup

-Twilight Sparkle

\- Jos Mec

\- Kike Load

\- Cloud Storage

\- Soarin

\- Tudels

\- Flash Sentry

\- Rainbow Dash

\- Barrigudez

**1r Batxillerato C:**

\- Sun Flowers

\- Lighting Dust

\- Rarity

\- Japanese Food

\- Vy Canis Majoris

\- Fluttershy

\- Christmas Tree

\- Sun Rose

\- Friday Each

\- Really Good

\- Interesant Book

...

\- Jolín! No estoy con ninguna de vosotras! :'(- dice Pinkie con el pelo lacio

\- No te preocupes, aun tenemos la hora del patio- le contesta la peli-arcoíris para que no se ponga tan triste- Lo que no sabía era que Soarin estaba en este instituto.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, y todas se dirigieron hacia su aula.

Aula 215- 1 batx. A

Un señor más mayor que supusieron que era el profesor entró por la puerta.

\- Buenos días a todos! Yo soy vuestro tutor. Algunos ya me conocéis de otros años, pero para los que no, mi nombre es Jose, Jose Vallcorba.

Los murmuros no tardaron en aparecer en esa clase.

Aula 225- 2 batx. B

En esta aula, la que entraba era una señora.

\- Hola, chicos! Yo soy Breaking Down, la tutora que tendrán durante este curso.- dijo la mujer- Ahora les diré los sitios donde se sentarán hasta que yo los vuelva a cambiar.

Y así, la pobre señora, que no sabía que todos la habían comenzado a llamar empanada, dijo los sitios donde se sentirían.

\- Bien, Irán sentados se dos en dos. Digo por nombres, ustedes ya van y se sientan en el sitio asignado. Primera fila por la izquierda: Barrigudez, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Loading Life. Segunda fila: Applejack, Jos Mec, Baby Pio Pio, Jumpers Kétchup. Tercera fila: Flash Sentry, Soarin, Kike Load, Tudels. Y en la última fila solo una persona: Cloud Storage.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y empezaron a hablar sin hacer caso a la profesora.

Aula 226- 1 batx. C

En esta clase ya estaba todo el mundo sentado en su sitio y bien callados.

Este extraño suceso es a causa del tutor Infernal Volcanoe, que los puso a todos en su sitio.

**Dos días después **

Están Rainbow Dash y Barrigudez en casa de la primera por unos deberes que mandó el profe de experimentales. Estaban las dos merendando, cuando Barrigudez suelta de golpe:

\- Creo que Soarin está loquito por ti

Esas palabras hacen que Rainbow escupa el bocata de Nutella que estaba masticando.

\- Queee?! NO! Soarin y yo solo somos amigos!

\- Ya ya...

**Por un parque de la zona**

\- Tío, tenías razón. Me he enamorado de ella. - le dice Soar a su amigo, Flash Sentry, mientras se columpiaban.

\- Lo sabía!

\- Y qué hago?

\- PIDELE SALIR!

\- Queee?! NO!

\- Porque no?

\- No quiero. Además, que diría ella?

\- Si queréis yo os puedo ayudar. - dijo Jos Mec apareciendo de la nada.

\- Harías eso por mi? - le pregunta Soarin, el cual parece desesperado.

\- Claro!

**Al siguiente día, clase de experimentales, última hora del día**

Soarin ya estaba preparado. Ahora Jos Mec le preguntaría a Rainbow si quería ser la novia del peli azul.

Cuando el profe se puso a hablar de las gimnospermes, Jos Mec aprovechó la ocasión para soltar la pregunta.

Tocó el hombro de Rainbow, la cual se giró para mirar-lo. Entonces el soltó:

\- Soarin dice que si quieres ser su novia.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

**Tachan! Qué tal? Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, así que no os quejéis!**

**Tenía planeado publicarlo en sant Jordi, pero por la tarde fui a la firma de libros de AFTER y llegue muy tarde a casa.**

**Como os fue el día de los enamorados? **

**A las chicas, vuestro admirador ya os regaló la rosa?**

**Y a los chicos, ya os han regalado el libro?**

**Sobretodo quería agradeceros a todos los que leen la historia y que me apoyan dejando reviews, follow y favourites. No sé qué haría sin vosotros!**

**Por si no conocéis la leyenda de sant Jordi, es esta:**

**Dice la leyenda, que por las tierras de Montblanc vivía un Dragón feroz que tenía aterrorizada a toda la población de la comarca. El dragón terrible llevaba años devorando personas y rebaños enteros de ganado y nadie podía vivir tranquilo. Un día el rey decidió buscar una solución al problema: para poder llevar una vida normal debían conseguir que el dragón no tuviera hambre y por eso se decidió que cada día ofrecerían a la bestia una persona escogida al azar y así el resto de los aldeanos podrían vivir tranquilos, al menos para esa jornada.**

**La suerte quiso que la primera víctima en sacrificio fuera la hija del rey. La joven y bella princesa entró en desconsuelo, pero también todo el pueblo que la quería y la adoraba y que pidieron clemencia al padre de la chica. Pero el rey, fiel a sus decisiones, aceptó el que el azar había marcado y con toda su pena envió a su amada hija hacia la cueva del dragón, para su sacrificio.**

**Pero de repente, montado en un caballo blanco, apareció un caballero. Su nombre era Jordi y venía a salvar a la princesa ya toda la población de Montblanc. Luchó de la manera más heroica y valiente contra el dragón y, finalmente, consiguió atravesarlo con su larga lanza. De esta manera el caballero no sólo venció al dragón, liberando a toda la población de aquel horror, sino que también salvó a la princesa de una muerte segura.**

**El rey, agradecido, le ofreció a su gentil hija en matrimonio, pero el caballero no quiso aceptar ese honor. Cogió su caballo blanco y se fue.**

**Al cabo de unos días, allí donde el caballero había matado al dragón, nació un rosal de flores rojas, como la sangre del dragón vencido.**

**Es una historia preciosa!**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Se despide,**

**Twi**


	9. Chapter 9- final

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Hi! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Es verdad. Pregúntaselo a Applejack.- responde Jos Mec a la pregunta de Rainbow.  
\- Es tan cierto como que me gustan las manzanas, terrón de azúcar.  
Rainbow no sabía muy bien que responder, se quedó perpleja con la pregunta. Por otro lado, Soarin estaba mirándola de una manera que estremeció a Dash.  
\- Bueno, esta tarde me lo dices y yo se lo digo por Whatsapp- le ofrece Applejack.

Estaban las seis chicas subiendo la cuesta para ir a sus casas cuando sacaron el tema.  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gritó Rarity cuando se enteró.- ¡YA LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SI!  
\- Eso lo ha de decidir ella-le dice Twilight  
\- ¿Y qué le vas a responder?- le pregunta Fluttershy  
\- ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Y CUANDO LE DIGAS QUE SI, YO HARÉ UNA SUPERFIESTA SUPERHIPERMEGAGENIAL!  
-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡CALLAROS TODAS!- Todas se callaron con el grito de Rainbow- Aún no he decidido que responderle. Cuando tenga mi respuesta se la diré a Applejack para que ella se lo diga por el Whats.

***Por la tarde, casa de Rainbow***  
Rainbow estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el perfil de Soarin en instagramo en el móvil.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Y nada de que se lo diga Applejack por Whatsapp, voy a ir yo a decírselo! ¡Los deberes del insti que se jodan, ya me intentaré alguna excusa!- dice Dash motivada de repente.  
Se levanta de su cama, se pone las converse y sale corriendo de su casa.

Llevaba cuatro calles cuando ve la casa de Soarin. Llama a la puerta.  
Cuando la puerta se empieza a abrir y la peli arcoíris ve al ojos verdes, este último abre mucho los ojos con una mirada de terror.  
Rainbow al principio no lo entiende, y le grita:  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Si que quiero salir contigo!  
Soarin seguía mirando con temor detrás de ella. Ella, sin comprender, se gira para mirar el causante de la mirada de él. Abre mucho los ojos, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer nada.  
Una bala sale disparada de la pistola de un señor vestido de negro y con un logo que dice: 'Mane-iac de Maretropolis'.  
La bala le da en la cabeza y Rainbow cae desplomada al suelo.  
\- Tú madre fue muy mala al escapar. Lo pagó ella y ahora también lo pagas tu.- dice el señor antes de salir corriendo - ¡Nooo!- grita Soarin acercándose a ella, coge su móvil y llama a una ambulancia.

5 minutos después, la ambulancia llega, la cargan, y la llevan al hospital más cercano. El de Cloudsdale. En el vehículo está Soarin, llamando a las amigas de Rainbow para que vayan al hospital.

La ambulancia llega al hospital en tiempo récord. Sacan a Rainbow en su camilla y van corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala que querían.  
\- ¡Llamen al doctor Red Blood! ¡Emergencia! ¡Rápido! ¡Joven con riesgo muy alto de muerte!- dice uno de los enfermeros a un aparatoso de la sala.  
En apenas unos segundos, el doctor Red Blood, el mismo doctor que no pudo salvarle la vida a Rainbow Strikes, entra en la sala.  
Soarin ve como le miran la cabeza para ver dónde está la bala. Luego le abren la camisa para reanimarla.  
\- Chico, conseguiremos reanimarla unos minutos, pero este ya es su final. Aprovecha estos minutos, porque serán las últimas palabras que ella escuche.- le dice el doctor.  
Cuando todos los enfermeros y el doctor se van, ella abre un poco los ojos.  
\- Soarin, yo...  
-Shh. No malgasten tus últimas fuerzas en hablarme. Quiero decirte algo.- le separa algún pelo del flequillo que se le pone por la cara- Aunque nos conocemos de pocos meses, he caído rendido a tus pies. Me enamoraste la primera vez que te vi llorando por la calle, y ese amor ha ido creciendo a cada movimiento tuyo.- Rainbow lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados.  
\- Te quiero, Soarin. Lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, pero te quiero.-  
Soarin se acerca a ella lentamente y le da un tierno beso en los labios.- Se dice que toda historia romántica ha de terminar mal, con una muerte o algo similar, y no quiero parecer muy cursi, pero en cierto sentido me alegro de ser yo la que estoy en esta camilla tumbada y no tu. Prométeme que serás feliz, y no dejes que esto te afecte para tu futuro. Ha... Sido un placer.. Conocerte... Soar... In.- antes de que ella cierre sus ojos magenta, Soarin junta una vez más sus labios. Nota como ella le responde, pero poco a poco, esa fuerza va desapareciendo, y el pitido de la maquina a la que estaba conectada llena la habitación. Lentamente el separa sus labios, la mira, tiene los ojos cerrados, y la boca medio abierta. Él le cierra la boca y le da un último beso en la frente antes de separarse.

Fuera están las chicas llorando desconsoladamente. Él no puede evitar que se le caiga una lagrimita. Así como se la dieron por un accidente, se la quitan con otro accidente.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Jeloouuu! Espero haberos hecho llorar muxoo :'(

Ahora solo falta el epílogo, y seguramente habra una segunda parte que se llamará: 'A mil millas de ti', pero eso lo decidiremos los lectores de Wattpad y yo jeje.

Sin masque decir

Se despide,

Twi

PD: Estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre de usuario, asi que si no veis Twi Pie2 no os preocupéis.


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo- un nuevo sentimiento

Al entierro de Rainbow asistieron la familia más cercana de la chica y sus mejores amigos.  
Fue un día triste. La gente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, así que cuando terminó se fueron casi todos los familiares excepto una mujer de cabello rojo y una chica algo más joven que era de pelo rojo y blanco.  
La mujer se acerca a los chicos y les dice:  
\- Supongo que vosotros sois sus mejores amigos. Yo era su tía, Geometry Dash, y esta es mi hija, Rainbow Rain.- cuando la nombra, se acerca la chica de cabello rojo y blanco. Está llorando. Parece que tenían una buena relación de primas.- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos. Ha sido un placer conocerlos, lástima que sea en un día como este.  
Soarin suelta una risa melancólica recordando el día que llamó. 

Estaban las chicas y Soarin en la que era casa de Rainbow. Pinkie Pie llevaba con el pelo lacio desde la muerte de la chica.  
Estaban todos en el salón cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Rainbow Rain.  
\- Hola chicos. No sabía que estabais aquí. Mi madre me ha mandado a recoger unas cajas que había en el sótano. 

Con el paso de los años, se fueron separando. Las chicas, entre ellas, fueron hablando de vez en cuando. Aunque con Soarin, la separación fue inevitable. Apenas se ven un par de veces al año, pues todos siguieron su camino.

Twilight es una reconocida jueza, madre de dos hijos y la esposa de Flash Sentry, un abogado que, tras fracasar en el mundo de la música, decidió estudiar la difícil carrera de derecho.

Pinkie Pie trabaja en una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad, madre de una adolescente con problemas de autoestima y divorciada de Cheese Sandwich, quien la dejo tirada con muchas deudas para irse con una chica más joven.

Applejack se fue a vivir a la granja con sus cuatro hijos después de que Carmel, su marido, fuera atropellado en la gran ciudad.

Fluttershy abrió un centro da animales que, al año y medio, tuvo que cerrar por la crisis. Está casada con Big Macintosh que, al haber perdido la relación de buenos hermanos que tenían él y Applejack, Flutter dejó de ir muchas veces con las mane cuando quedaban.

Rarity vive en un piso patera en la ciudad de Manehattan con su hijo de dos años. Para hacer que su carrera despegara, se mudó a la gran ciudad. Su trabajo cayó en picado, como muchos otros a causa de la crisis, y desesperada para pagar la gran hipoteca que tenía, recurrió a la prostitución. Allí se quedó preñada de Golden Jewel, y para poder mantenerlo, tuvo que vender su piso e irse a vivir a su actual residencia.

Y por último Soarin, quien se casó con Rainbow Rain. Tienen una pequeña tienda a la que cada día van a trabajar. A ojos de cualquier persona, parecen una pareja feliz, pero lo que la gente no sabe, es el infierno que han tenido que pasar. Rainbow Rain se quedó embarazada a los 28 de un niño que no llegó a nacer, ya que cogió una enfermedad y el niño murió dentro de la barriga de la madre. 4 años después volvieron a intentarlo. El niño llegó a nacer, pero a los pocos días murió por una discapacidad en el corazón. Ahora, muchos años después, ella está embarazada de una niña que, según todos los análisis y las ecografías, nacerá sana.

Y ahora, 20 años después de la muerte de Rainbow Dash, una chispa alumbrará el corazón de estos chicos.  
No ha sido fácil, pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, han conseguido seguir adelante y estar todos aquí reunidos, alrededor de la tumba de esta chica a la que no le dieron la oportunidad de vivir.

FIN

Y aquí se termina esta historia.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Lo siento por los que leen la historia aquí, en . Publiqué el epílogo hace un mes en Wattpad ajjaj

Espero sus reviews

byee


End file.
